


Confessions

by gayenid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Crying, F/M, Forgiving, Friendship, based on season 7 episode 14, enid is maggie, ignore the category, mention of glenn - Freeform, not relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Daryl apologizes to Enid for Glenn’s death. (based upon season 7 episode 14)





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> for haley :’)

Darkness filled the cellar as Enid shut the wooden doors, following Daryl behind the storage shelves to hide in their shadows. Daryl had his sacred knife out, ready to strike if the Savior following in their direction came through the door. Enid had placed a gentle arm on Daryl's shoulder, trying to keep him as calm as possible. He didn't move, not even a flinch. The moment Enid dreaded had come, the Savior had opened the doors to the bunker, searching for useful supplies for his group, maybe just himself.

Daryl's breathing became heavier as the Savior inched his way closer to the two of them. Enid wanted to whisper something in his ear, tell him they'd be alright, but she couldn't. The Savior trudged his way out the door, Daryl running after him, but stopping abruptly before he made it out the door.

"Daryl? Please don't," Enid spoke lightly, her words soft in case the man didn't make it far outside. "You don't need to do that."

Daryl didn't even look at her. "He deserved to die." 

"Daryl, you haven't said a word to me since you've been here. Will you please look at me?" Enid stepped closer, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. 

Daryl sniffled, turning around to meet Enid's eyes. "Daryl...," she spoke.

His eyes filled with tears, a stray one running down his cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," his voice cracked after each word, his sniffles turning into broken sobs.

Enid stared at him for a moment, her eyes beginning to water alongside him. "It wasn't your fault, I promise."

Daryl immediately shook his head, his eyes moving to the floor, he couldn't face her like this. "It was, it was."

"No, it wasn't. You're one of the good things in this world, I'm being honest with you. You didn't know me when you came to Alexandria but you taught me great things, how to survive and live. You trusted me enough to be a friend. I can't appreciate you enough, Daryl. You've changed my life for the better and you might not believe that, but you did. And guess what? That's what Glenn thought, and he would know, because he was one of the good things, too." Enid was now crying, the fact that she rambled that out made her feel some sort of relief. 

"We have to win," was the final thing Enid said before pulling her friend into a gentle hug, her hand rubbing his back. Daryl pressed his chin into her shoulder. "Help me win." Daryl nodded lightly as he closed his eyes, taken aback by the comments Enid said about him earlier.

Maybe he was a good person after all.


End file.
